Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an improved optical switching ensemble which performs switching operations by electrically, electromagetically, or magnetically controlling the direction of an electromagnetic beam, from optical wavelengths through microwave wavelengths. It incorporates a novel means for rotational control as well as greater aiming accuracy in permitting the input to control the output. In the instant invention the micro-mirrors can be either pre-formed (pre-existing), or formable in-situ. Applications include signal switching, digital imaging, printing, bar code reading, optical recording systems, surface inspection systems, etc.
The present invention allows a full 360 degree rotation of the beam which greatly exceeds the rotational capability of conventional systems. In fact, the mirrored balls can be made to spin about any axis as described in detail in the co-pending patent application, “Spinning Concentrator Enhanced Solar Energy Alternating Current Producton” mentioned above in the list of incorporated references. Thus it can have a number of ancillary sensing functions such as in gyroscopes that sense a rate of rotation by sensing the effects of a Coriolis force on an oscillating body.